The light ones & their dark days
by Just-for-fun Pop
Summary: there is no way to describe this demon infested place... it's scary but I have one true friend my cell mate.  set in the present AU
1. the prison

~A/N: sorry for the short chapter I should probably add more but I switch POV's every chapter...~

The prison: Akhen-ta POV

"What did I do to get in here?" I asked literally quaking in my boots as the huge prison came into view.

The guard stared at me for a while smiled then responded. "you were out past curfew, on the missing persons list for 7 days when you were really at the park, and you stole a car." I smirked as the last one was said, ah the times I had with that car... oh wait he's talking again.

I bowed my head in mock shame which worked pretty well, til I burst out laughing at the sight of the guys boots.

I composed myself and spoke again "but why here, there are plenty of much more normal prisons out there right?"

He shook his head.

"not for you..." he said smiling evilly

He then realized we weren't moving anymore panicked and shoved me in the closest cell, successfully breaking my arm.

~A/N: hope you liked it review if you want something... especially yaoi... or smut... or... -whispers- fucking of the male on male variety -stops whispering- then yeah... REVIEW DAMN YOU.~


	2. the human boy

~A/N OMGness... there is ABSOLUTELY no smut in this chapter... later on maybe... if you ask nicely... they have to be friends first damn you!~

The human boy: Anai's POV

there was a small creak as the door closed on the new arrival, sending his scent closer to me... human... don't they get tired of the prisoners dying? I mean really... it's just STUPID, but there was something different about his scent...

"get up, you dumb ass..." came a growl from my current cellmate Jonouchi. Why was he messing with a human... he knew he would get killed by the warden.

"Get UP!" he snarled baring his fangs at the boy.

"shut up." I said surprising myself.

The mysterious boy tried to get up but started whimpering as pain flashed through his aura...

"are you okay?" I asked walking as close as I could with the chains still restricting me.

"it's okay I'm sure it's not broken, just got shoved by that big guy that brought me..."

I felt slightly sorry for the boy as small as he was... He couldn't be younger than 15, when I was 15 I was smaller though so I'm not one to judge.

His Tri-colored hair spiked up in a familiar way... I'd seen his face on the small TV in the cafeteria that's for sure, he'd apparently been on the missing persons list, but his hair... was. too. Familiar.

I went over and picked him up shakily, the chains on my arms restricting my movement.

I tried harder and soon the whole room was shaking with the partial collapsing of the wall.

I finally managed to pick him up just before Jonouchi looked up from his semi contraband book.

"The hell are you doin'," Jonouchi asked angrily, "y'know we can't be touching the other prisoners... 'specially not you."

the boy quivered in my arms.

"it's alright no ones seen yet 'cept you Jonouchi... and you know I'll kill you in a heartbeat."

I said smirking, as the boy who I could sense felt out of place with me and Jonouchi started whimpering again.

"you're glaring at him" Jonouchi, said before going back to his contraband book.

"you didn't used to read..." I muttered glaring at Jonouchi.

"and you didn't used to help humans... which by the way WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? Are you INSANE bro? Humans don't like us! They couldn't give a fuck whether we lived or died!" Jonouchi responded.

"He's in pain Jou!" I yelled back trying to shield the smaller boy from Jonouchi's anger, it didn't work it just made Jonouchi MORE angry.

"what the hell are you DOING?" he screeched as I wrapped my arms around the smaller boy. His small body was too warm, was he sick? I looked at his face and saw him turning red and looking away, 'oh he's blushing' I thought while mentally slapping myself for not thinking he might be into guys too.

I realized I didn't know his name, and not wanting to be rude I introduced myself. "Hey I'm Anai, this asshole over here is Jonouchi, and we're your new cellmates... whats your name?"

"M-my names Akhen-ta." he said slightly blushing still. but he still managed to blurt out "your voice doesn't fit your expression right now."

'it probably won't' I thought unhappily, but I still forced my face out of the glare and into a soft smile, "does this work better?" I asked while hugging him close and he blushed more.

"yes." he muttered softly

"you're so cute... I can't believe you got put here, I'm gonna have a rather violent 'chat' with Ushio about his decisions on where he puts new prisoners." I smirked as many torturous thoughts came to mind of what I could do to Ushio.

'wait... I called him cute... He's not cute... just slightly girly, yeah that's it!' I thought to myself before turning away from the boy.

~A/N: holy shirt it's LONGER now :D I hope you enjoyed Anai's mixed feelings... in case you couldn't guess, Akhen-ta is Yugi's son and he (meaning Yugi right now) doesn't know where his son is... the prison is in japan (though it's not real) it's called Kyoki Kudari (insanity row) so... enough explaining I'm tired of it!~


	3. the demon boy

~A/N: I hate writing short chapters but I have no potential... plus after a few more chapters I'll be tired...~

The demon boy: Akhen-ta POV

I was shocked, 'D-did he say I was... cute?' I thought, then I realized I had stuttered in my mind and mentally slapped myself for doing so.

He laughed having sensed my emotions changing, I knew he could but how _could _he do that?

Then he hugged me again, shocking Jonouchi, the guards, himself, and me.

"um sorry." he said as if he didn't realize the guards were still there, he was blushing slightly 'now who's the cute one?' I thought jokingly. I wanted to say it but I couldn't because the guards dragged me away, at that moment.

"that dumb ass he's not supposed to 'play' with _humans_" the one who had shoved me, Ushio I think? Anyway he was the one who said it.

I hoped they would let go of my injured arm soon, It felt like the pain was being multiplied tenfold.

I then realized what he said but tried to keep my suspicions to myself, to be honest I wasn't trying very hard... not at all.

"are you saying that no one in here except me is human?" I asked while holding in a scream as I heard my arm bone crack again, they snarled at me as I tried to grab at my arm which was definitely broken now.

"Yes we are saying that, we don't even know why your here!" the guard next to Ushio said, still snarling.

"he should've cooled down by now." Ushio muttered Dragging me by Surprise! My broken arm, the pain I was in was nearly Blood-Curdling scream worthy.

As we trekked back I saw several terrifying demons which I won't speak about just yet.

But as we got closer to the cell, I heard terrifying noises coming from it, I also SAW Jonouchi trying to KILL Anaio, I shuddered staring at the boy who had defended me laying on the ground, half unconscious because of the evil thing we were both forced to share a cell with...

~oh and btw I don't own yu-gi-oh... so yeah... SHUT UP YOU BULLIES TT^TT~


End file.
